A Different Path
by Airbenders
Summary: What if The Red Lotus did in fact capture Korra fourteen years ago? Now see Korra as a fully realized Avatar, and how she struggles to find which path is the right one.


**I don't own Legend of Korra!**

**Story inspiration from ****AtomicPsychology **

**Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE

_Loud crashes and screams could be heard all around. _

_She didn't know what was going on, but she did sense great danger. Her father left in a rush, and her mother was nowhere in sight. It was as if the world had disappeared around her. She was in the corner of the house crying. She covered her ears with her small hands, hoping to drown out the sound. It was no use._

_What was going on? Where was everybody? The girl thought maybe she could go out and see what has happening._

_But a huge banging sound interrupted her thoughts, and the girl whimpered. _

_Then, complete silence._

"_Mommy... Daddy!" she cried. But no one heard her. _

_Then, a tiny light peered through the house. The little girl lifted her head to meet gray eyes. A man, around his forties, was standing at the door of the little house, giving the girl a gentle smile. He was dressed in all gray, and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He looked ruthless, but eyes deceived that._

"_There you are," he said warmly, and walked over to the corner of the house. He knelt in front of the girl. "Don't be afraid, I am only here to help you."_

_The little girl pushed herself back a little more to the corner. "P-Please don't hurt me mister. I-I'm the Avatar!"she said, trying to sound as tough as she could._

_The man let out a small laugh and said, "I am aware of that. You are Avatar Korra. I know so much about you." The little girl gave him a quizzical look. "B-but I don't know you. How can you know me?" she asked. _

"_There are many things you don't know about, Korra. But come with me, and I will tell you. I can give you a better life. I can make you the best Avatar the world has ever had. We came here to rescue from this place. These people do not realize how much potential you have. But me and my friends believe in you. This is all a rush,and you are just a little girl to understand all of this at the moment. But if you have faith in me, I promise that you will have the life you deserve."_

_The little girl was lost, but his words were kind. "W-where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked. The man looked at the little girl straight into her eyes. He couldn't afford telling her. "They have some business they needed to attend. But they left me to take care of you," he replied, holding out his hand. "We have to get you to a warm area Korra. You look very pale, and you might get sick._

_She didn't know if she could trust him. They had only met, but she was freezing. He seemed to be a nice man, so what was the harm? Anything was better than being in this cold place. _

_She hesitantly raised her hand, and grasped the man's. His hand was softer than she had thought._

"_I am glad you have put your trust in me Avatar Korra," the man said, and bowed his head in respect._

"_Zaheer! You said it would only take a minute! The soldiers are already starting to come back!"_

_A massive woman said, barging into the house. "P'li, please do not scare the girl," the man said, scolding the woman. The girl had started to cry again, scarred from the sudden burst. The man picked her up into his arms. "It's okay Korra, this is P'li, she is here to help you as well," he said, walking up to the doorway. The girl looked up at the woman, and immediately buried her face into the man's cloak._

_She noticed a strange tattoo on the woman's forehead. It obviously wasn't an ordinary tattoo._

"_Aw come on, I'm not that scary," P'li said, with an irritated look. "Where are the others?" Zaheer asked, ignoring the current situation. "Ming-Hua has the sled ready for us to go. Ghazan is with her too," P'li responded._

"_Good," Zaheer said walking out of the house with the girl in his arms. "Korra, you are in safe hands now," the man said, looking into the young Avatar's eyes._

_She was now heading towards a new path._

_But would it be the right one?_


End file.
